


One Piece PETs: Shower

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [50]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy & Nami take a shower together. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Shower

**One Piece PETs: Shower**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This prodigious series belongs to the unbelievably crafty Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****8:15 PM*****

 

   Nami had invited Luffy to the bathhouse tonight. Why? The answer to that is because Nami wanted to try experimenting shower sex. She had never really tried it before and she thought it would be a nice to change to hers and Luffy's sex life.

 

"So, Lu," she started. "how do you feel about this?"

 

"I think it's something new," Luffy answered. "It would be a nice change of pace."

 

"Good," Nami smiled. "that's how I feel, too."

 

   Soon, they entered the bathhouse. Nami was the first to strip. Luffy's face turned red upon seeing Nami's bare form. His heart began pounding within his ribcage.

 

"Lulu-chan, aren't you going to strip as well?" Nami asked.

 

"Oh!" Luffy cried, snapping out of his trance. "R-right. Sorry."

 

Nami sighed.

 

_'My poor Lulu-chan,'_ she thought. _'He's not used to seeing me this way. He always gets so nervous.'_

 

   After Luffy stripped, Nami turned on the faucet and they each got into the shower. The water was warm...and it felt nice. Luffy felt relaxed, as did Nami.

 

_'At least he's not as tense as he was a few seconds ago.'_ she thought.

 

Then, she went up to Luffy and pressed her chest against his. He blushed a little.

 

"Lulu-chan, it's all right." Nami whispered to him, puckering her lips as she moved in closer.

 

   Luffy hesitated for a moment, but he found his feet soon enough...and he kissed her. In less than two seconds, his tongue was battling with Nami's for dominance in her mouth.

 

"Mmmm...!" Nami moaned. "Luffy...!"

 

"Haa.." Luffy sighed as he kept kissing Nami. "Nami..."

 

   The Booted Puss grabbed hold of Little Luffy and started to squeeze. Luffy groaned and he felt his knees starting to give. Luckily, he had his tail to keep balance. Then, Nami started to suck on his wang.

 

"Uh..." the Monkey Man groaned. "Keep going..."

 

   Nami moaned as she kept sucking and she even placed Luffy's paws on her girls. Luffy looked at her and Nami looked up at him with lustful eyes. Then, Luffy started to squeeze on Nami's cans. This only served to drive Nami wild.

 

"AAAAAHH...!" Nami cried.

 

Luffy moved to her nipples and started to tweak them. The navigator was getting _very_ turned on by her captain's touch.

 

"Oh, Luffy...!" she moaned.

 

"Ngh...! Nami...!" Luffy grunted.

 

   They started kissing again and this time, Luffy came all over Nami right after the two of them broke away. Nami was completely soaked...but she did not mind. At least they were in the shower, so it did not matter.

 

"Luffy,"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"...I think I'm ready."

 

   Luffy gulped. Then, he nodded his head and slowly entered Nami. Nami gasped and chewed her lip, clinging to Luffy, making him go deep inside of her. Luffy grunted and then, he began to grind. That only caused Nami to go wild.

 

"LUFFY~!!!" she screamed.

 

   Luffy panted as he kept going and he then went for Nami's melons. He opened his mouth and started to suck on them. Nami let out a loud, cat-like screech. She held him close as he kept sucking on her girls.

 

"Don't stop...PLEASE DON'T STOP!!!" she cried.

 

"Believe me, I have no intention of stopping anytime soon." Luffy replied, in-between sucking on Nami's sweater puppies.

 

   As he did, he kept going deeper inside her. Nami's mind was long gone by now. Luffy could tell because she had the ahegao face. This was pretty common every time he fucked her silly. Luffy would often get it, too. They went on for the next 45 minutes until they both climaxed. Luffy panted breathlessly as he and Nami slumped in the shower.

 

"That was incredible..." Nami gasped.

 

"Yeah, it sure was...!" Luffy panted.

 

After catching her breath, Nami stood up and stretched.

 

"Ahh...!" she sighed.

 

Then, she held out her hand to Luffy.

 

"Wanna wash up and head on up to the Crow's Nest?" Nami asked.

 

"Okay." he answered.

 

   Nami smiled and helped him up. They cleaned themselves off, got dressed, exited the bathhouse, and went up to the Crow's Nest. Nami sighed as she and Luffy lied down on the sofa.

 

"We really should do this more often." she spoke up.

 

"Yeah," Luffy agreed. "'Night, Nami."

 

"Goodnight, Lulu-chan."

 

She and Luffy fell into a peaceful sleep, soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Dang. I don't remember what inspired me to write this.:(
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, well.


End file.
